Episode 7501 (27th December 2010)
Plot Upset by all the shouting, Amy locks herself in the back room. Steve sends Becky away while he and Tracy camp in the hallway of the Rovers and attempt to coax Amy out. Becky's seething. John's buckling under the stress of concealing his crimes. Fiz thinks he's worried about Hope and sends him to see the doctor. Becky's racked with jealousy as Steve and Tracy begin to thaw to one another. Kevin's astounded by Sally's pettiness as she divides up the food by who paid for it. Becky loses patience and manages to talk Amy out of the back room, much to Tracy's chagrin. John visits Dr Carter and bares his soul about his sleepless nights due to a troubled conscience. He has to stop himself from confessing his sins. Dr Carter prescribes him sleeping tablets. John's scared by his close call. Becky wants Amy to remain at the Rovers where she's happy. Tracy's determined to take her back to No.1. Steve concedes that they have to compromise and lets Tracy have her way. Becky's disgusted by his lack of backbone. Kevin's grateful when Rita shows him some kindness and invites him for a drink at Emily's house. Tracy suggests to Peter that she should move into the flat over the bookies but Leanne puts her foot down and forbids it. Tracy's annoyed. Leanne's awkward in front of the Barlows when Tracy flirts with Nick and asks for an appraisal from his ex-wife. Fed up with the constant rowing, Sophie berates Kevin for his affair with Molly. Tracy overhears Becky and Steve rowing in the Rovers' yard. Delighted at the wedge she's driven between them, she gleefully tells Becky that this will be her last Christmas as Mrs McDonald as she has her sights on Steve. Becky gears up for a battle. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and Sophie's bedroom *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Consultation room *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy revels in the friction she creates between Steve and Becky as the tussle over Amy continues; and some residents also clash with the jailbird when she sets her sights on a new man. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,710,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2010 episodes